Day Off
by Cartwheelrobin
Summary: Kitty has one whole day off to herself and she choses to spend it with Bobby Drake her boyfriend. When Johnny storm calls bobby to go on a double date with him and some girl he met. Who can this girl be? Does she have any bad blood with Kitty?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a one shot that I have been thinking about. It might turn into something later on but for now this might be just a whole lot of Bobby and Kitty one-shots. Please R and R ( read and review). Be somewhat kind this is my first story on this website ( I have been writing for about three years now , reading comics for four years.) hope you like it

Kitty's pov

The holidays are over , and everything went down with not many things going wrong. Although one kid did set a Christmas tree on fire. This other kid also put to much oil in the monora and it overflowed setting one girls hair on fire. I did get to spend this festive Jewish holiday with my wonderful Jewish boyfriend. Bobby Drake A.K.A Iceman. Logan was actually iin a good mood this holiday season witch is a first for him. So now I just et one day , not night , not hour, not lunch break, no a day off to me and Bobby. Me and Logan made a deal I get this day to relax since he appointed me headmistress.

" So what's our plans for today?" ask Bobby. I swear he has the energy of a five year old child. But he's so sweet to. He is amazing.

" I don't know. Whatever you want to do today." I say not wanting to crush is feelings with saying I just want to stay in and sleep or watch television. I think he'd be fine doing anything but I'm also eager to see what he wants to do.

" I don't know I was thinking maybe we could do something in the city." He says with a shyness I've never heard in his voice before. I know what is going on here.

" Johnny called you didn't he? " I ask ." he wants us to go on a double date with him and some girl he met at a party. Am I right?" Of coarse I'm right. That's what Johnny does. He is a nice guy but sometimes he comes up with the craziest ideas! I just know this is what he did. I just know its Johnny who asked him for something . Sad thing is I'm getting dragged into it also.

" Of coarse he's not doing that. Why would Johnny ever do that and me agree with him?" he says sheepishly. He knows I know he did it. He is a horrible liar. He always sounds sarcastic when he lies. I just give him a stare that could kill. I know this because even wolverine gives into this one.

" Really?" I ask him. He's not going to win this . And even if he did I'd find out that that's what he's doing when we go into the city. Either way he's lost. Either way I've lost also. I still have to go on the double date with Johnny and whoever he's found at the moment.

" Okay fine ! You win. He called me this morning and I said yes. I know this isn't how you want to spend your day off ,but do it for me please." He pleads. I can't just tell him no. He can't let Johnny down. That's not really what I'm worried about anyway. It's what's going to be in the city.

I'm scared that I'm going to run into some bad guy who's stealing whatever he could possibly steal form whatever five million dollar store he can find unprotected in New York City. I'm going to get hurt. I always end up getting hurt in some way. This is why I want to spend my ONE and only day OFF in the city getting hurt by who knows what. This is going to suck so bad.

I cant tell Bobby no. He's heard to many no's in his life time. I'm not going to keep that trend. " I'll go . But just so you know I'm doing this for you . Not Johnny . Not me . Just you." I tell him. For all I know tis could be some fun. Fun hasn't been in my life since I came back to the institute when Scott wanted me to . Then I got stuck in a giant bullet orbiting space. Then I was found by Magneto and stuck in an intangible stat where I couldn't touch anybody or anything. I had to be killed and resurrected to be able to touch again. But along comes the juggernaut ready to take down San Francisco with his new powers granted by the god a fear. To take him down Scott thought it would be an amazing idea to tell Cytork ( the spirit that gave the Juggernaut his powers.) that the juggernaut had taken on a new spirit. So guess who had become overcome with the spirit of Cytork ? Your right it was my giant Russian boyfriend . So he had the power of the juggernaut and his own powers . He wasn't the same man after he took on that power. He cared more for his sister ( who had just comeout of kimbo and was deranged.) and wouldn't let her take the power in fear of her leaving him and going back to limbo. So I broke things off with him. Sadly things didn't slow down. Logan and Scott had been fighting about how to handle children. It ended out Scott wanted to stay in Utopia with the kids who would stay with him, and Logan moved back to New York and opened the Jean Grey school for then kids who were coming with him. I ended coming with Logan. He's having me run the school that hank has built. Bobby came with Logan to. And now we are right here ,right now spending my day off going on a double date with Johnny Storm.

" thanks Kitten. It means a lot to me." Says Bobby as he pulls me in for a kiss. I doge it .

" Lets save that for later ." I say. There , that can be my payback for making me do that. " I'm going to go and get ready I'll meet you down stairs.

A/N: Thank you for reading this please review my story any help I can get is great so tell me what you think and if I should continue this story.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So I have thought about it and I'm going to add more chapters to the story. I mean who could live without not knowing what happens on that wonderful double date with Johnny Storm and his mystery girl? And finally this is not considered shipping any more since wolverine and the X-men issue 2 came out. Hope you like it. R and r. Here's chapter 2 to Day Off!

Kitty's pov

My wardrobe is up to date since I've been back on earth. This I am thankful for , because before then all I had were teacher clothes . No one wants to go out with someone who wears weird teacher clothes. Well at the time the only person I could see myself with was dead well at least I thought he was , but lets not get into that.

So now I am dresses in a one shoulder tank top that is made out of silk and cinches at the waist with a pair of dark jeans and black flats. I really have no idea were we are going for this date. With my luck Johnny could be taking us to a bar and the girl he brought along is some crazy alcoholic. I brush through my hair and plug in my curling iron. While the iron heats up I finish my make up. Then I work my magic with the small ceramic barrel. Now I'm ready to go.

Once I get downstairs I see Bobby who is dresses in a pair of jeans and a blue polo. Good thing is I didn't under dress. Bad thing is that we match. Our shirts are the exact same shade of blue. It's cute, almost. But I'm not going too say anything about it , I'll wait for the joke to come from Johnny. " So were are we going to meet him anyway?" I ask Bobby. This might be my only day of but I'm a little eager to get out of the institute. I let out a little giggle at that thought . An institute it is here. A bunch of crazy mutant kids running around flaunting there powers ( when the teachers aren't around. We just find out they did all the stuff later.) running around like crazy people. That what purist must think the school is. Purist are people who hate mutants and want us to all go die in a big black hole! But we deal with them.

" We are going to meet him at the Baxter Building were he will drive us there with the showfer he has got for us." He says lifting his eyebrows as if to say that this is something fancy, and witch it is. Johnny must be really into this girl for him to get a car for her. First he would take her in his own car so he could show off how cool he was ,or more like hot. Then on the third date , if he hadn't dropped the girl yet, he would get a showfer. I guess people change. I wouldn't know if he changed or not . Last time I've been out that wasn't here is fighting a sentinel the tiny Hellfire club set on the world.

" Either he really likes this girl ,or he's really likes us." I say jokingly. I don't know I might just end up having fun.

" he odviously likes us more then that girl . That's why he called me in the first place. It's that or he really is into you Kitty." He says with a grin on his face. Why would he say that when I'm clearly care for him so much. Suddenly his joke is less funny.

He must be able to tell that I didn't find it funny. The smile must have left my face. " I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that. Do you want to get going.?" He ask not wanting to get into some fight by changing the subject and getting into the car.

" Sure. " I say putting some pep back into my voice. I shouldn't be hurt by a small joke like that. As soon as I come to amends with myself we are seated in the car and already on the highway with five minutes left to New York.

Once we are in the city my mood goes from good to great. I almost cry because of the swell of memories that bubble up inside me reaching the surface that has pushed down on them for way to long. I can tell the same is happening with Bobby because he almost hit a taxi that is speeding across the street. It's been so long , no to long since I have been in this city. I miss all the memories , good and bad that were made here. But everything has changed now. Some for the better.

" We're here ." says Bobby all to soon. Do I really have to get out of the car and stop looking at everything I've missed since I have been gone? But I get out anyway. Bobby intertwines our fingers as we walk into the massive front doors of the Baxter Building.

" Names?" ask the rude front desk person. She doesn't even look up from her nail file.

" Robert Drake and Katherine Pryde. " Bobby tells the lady. She sets down her file and types something into her computer. She still never looks at us. Maybe she's the reason Reed has to have so much security on the building. I could just tell her my name ( but it wouldn't be mine) and she would just let me walk up stairs without even looking at me.

" You have full clearance." She says as she points one of her talons over to the elevator. As we walk to the elevator I think she does it because she thinks that's the reason super heroes are in New York.

Once we get to the upstairs of the Baxter Building reed stops me and ask me how I regained my tangible state. " Well at first Hank thought that I was going through a form of sublimation . but I had to be killed to come back." Then I went on about the whole story of the break worlders and all of that.

After our conversation is finished Reed tells us Johnny is in the front living room. " how are you guys doing? " he ask. Not dead . That's always a plus.

" Good." Is all I say.

" well I would like you all to meet Britany." He says with a huge smile on his face. NOOOOOOO! It can't be her . But it has to be. She's the only person with those eyes.


End file.
